


Epithets & Interludes

by MermaidFangs (orphan_account), TheRatava (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt & Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MermaidFangs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheRatava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of unrelated drabbles of all genres and ships. hopefully updated every day or every other day. </p><p>tags are subject to change, most likely. </p><p>short description of drabble in notes at beginning, along with pairing and characters.</p><p>i do requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in which john and dave spend their first fourth of july together by a lake. john/dave. fluff.

You had stolen some beer from the ice box before you were out the door, your brother wouldn't miss a couple bottles. Probably. 

But it tasted funny, funny in a bad way and neither of you liked it, so you watched in silence as you poured it out into the grass. You're welcome, worms, have fun being drunk. 

The mud began to stick to the beach towel so for some ingenious reason, you moved over by the lake, which, surprise surprise, was also muddy. But it wasn't beer mud, so it was good enough. Now you had a better view of the sky, anyway, the stars no longer blocked by the tree line. 

Everyone was playing their music loud enough to make it seem like it was a competition to see who could play the loudest without getting a complaint. The smell of smoke hovered over the waters edge and you realized that the wind was blowing towards your face. John and you could smell sparkler smoke from the other side of the park. Fuck, you couldn't even see that far. It was hard to see in the dark with sunglasses, but you're gonna need them for the show if you don't wanna risk having a seizure. 

There weren't any fish in the lake, despite how large it was. You could see the other side of it during the day, and sometimes people would fish even though they couldn't keep anything they caught. Something about the niche system, you could understand it but couldn't at the same time, like most things. 

It was John's turn to pick out a playlist, and even if it wasn't, there was no way in hell he'd let you, considering last time you did you just chose the Space Jam theme thirteen times. He has not forgiven you yet. 

Wait until he sees your roadtrip playlist. 

Literally how is he in love with you.


	2. In All Of Time and Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dave talks about jade. platonic/romantic davejade. fluff

She was borderline feral.

But she was beautiful. She was stunning, shining brighter than even the brightest star.

Dark skin tanned unevenly all over her body. She had a strong build, muscles. You bet she's stronger than you. You bet she has an eight pack. She's a good head shorter than you, though.

Wild black hair falling down to her waist. Bushy and unbelievably dirty. Impossible to tame. Just like her. You think she sleeps with braids in it. She doesn't shower or days on end and dirk cakes her face and her hair, sometimes you notice blades of grass and twigs sticking out of it, and force her to take a bath. She snarls at you and complains the whole time until you have to hold her down and bathe her yourself, but sometimes she laughs at the bubbles in it. 

When she holds you with those hands of hers you study her touch, memorize it, because you never know when you'll get to feel it again. Her hands are calloused to all hell, gnarled and covered in scars, just like the rest of her body. She has a diagonal scar going across her chest bone, and never hesitates to show anyone that ask. She has no shame, and she wouldn't really know any better, anyway.

Her music taste has one mode, and it's Egbert tier shitty. 

Oldie Goldie music, all her grandpa had around the house. Sure, she had her computer and her own music, but are you really living if you don't know how to properly swing dance?

Grabbing you by the wrists, she'd drag you to and empty spot and dance with you, singing along as you tried not to step on her bare feet.

She'd laugh at you, a loud barkish laugh. She'd realize how weird her laugh is and then laugh harder. She'd attack you, hitting you over and over again, slapping your shoulder or punching your chest if you say something she thinks is silly. When she's angry, she's really fucking angry. It's scarier than when Bro is angry, and she doesn't even have a sword in her hand 24/7. She'd just look at you with those eyes of hers.

Oh sweet baby jesus, those eyes.

Emerald. Bright emerald. Big doe eyes. You'd told her her eyes are beautiful and she barked a laugh at you, swatting you over the head, saying something about how she doesn't even get to see your eyes. You can see the blush on her face though, behind the dirt. You're in love with those eyes. You're in love with her.


	3. Abstract Nonsense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dave is comforting jade and begins to think about how his friends cry. beta kids. angst/hurt & comfort

She's resting her head on your lap, clinging to your legs, sobbing quietly as you comb through her hair with your fingers. Soft little hiccuping sounds that make your heart jump.

Jade never cries like this.

When she cries, it's loud and blubbery and she's inconsolable, hitting anyone that tries to help her. One time you wrapped your arms tightly around her and she kicked and screamed and cursed at you, but eventually simmered down and fell asleep clutching you as per usual. You never let go of her, and you plan not to. The last time she cried was months ago, and you can't even remember why she was crying.

Rose cries quietly, almost silently. Chest heaving and tears streaming down her face. She doesn't bother to clean herself up until it's all over, but somehow she does it so carefully her makeup isn't smudged. You're beginning to think she tattooed makeup onto her eyes and lips. You wouldn't be surprised if she did. 

She doesn't let anyone hold her when she's crying. Sometimes she'll rest your head on your shoulder and you'll rub circles into the palm of her hand, but nothing more. She always goes out of her way to thank you for comforting her even though you tell her not to. It just makes you feel worse because you know you can comfort her better than you do.

Sometimes you wonder if she sets a specific time for crying every month. Just one hour devoted to letting everything built up over time boil and pour over. You imagine she shakes a bottle of finely aged wine-tears and drinking it quietly in her room with no distractions.

John does whatever he can to cover his face. He'll hide it behind his hands, wiping the tears away. Or bury his head into your chest, clutching to you like how Jade does. Loud sobbing. Everything he does is loud, and he can't manage to keep his mouth shut when he's crying, he'll just start whimpering and then cry harder. Maybe it's to help him breathe better or something. 

They've never seen you cry. Or at least they think so.


End file.
